


Heart On Hold (One Shot)

by harusikseu



Category: Day6, Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hopeless Romantic, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusikseu/pseuds/harusikseu
Summary: Amethyst is secretly inlove with her best friend, Sungjin. But here's the catch, Sungjin is in a relationship with Gemma - Amethyst's other best friend.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Original Female Character(s)





	Heart On Hold (One Shot)

Have you ever been in love with your best friend? I have — _still am_.

Falling in love with your best friend is either a curse or a blessing. Sometimes they get reciprocated, other times they're not. It's nerve-wrecking because you won't know the answer until you take the risk. It's either sabotaging your friendship or taking it to the next level. I am in love with my best friend and I will not take the risk because I know the answer. You see, if he wasn't in a relationship with my other best friend, Gemma, I would confess my feelings... but instead, I keep it in and pretend that everything is fine. It hurts sometimes - seeing them together while I become their third wheel - but what can I do? I love both of them. I want him to be happy... even if it means I should let go and move on. 

I will get there eventually but right now, I want to disappear. 

"Babe, where are you?" I watched Sungjin smile. "Okay, okay, see you soon. Love you." He made a kissing sound and hung up the phone. I wanted to evaporate.

"Gem's gonna be late?" I asked, as if I don't already know the answer.

"Yeah, just a few minutes."

"I think she's finishing our project for our web design class."

"Why are you here then?"

"Well... that's the thing... why am I here? You guys wanted me to be your third wheel today. I'm almost done with my project though.. I just need to adjust a few things.." I lied. I still haven't started a rough draft.

"If you need help, I know someone. I think you met him once.. remember Jae?"

"The blonde guy who can't stop talking?" How can I forget? He kept asking me random questions like would I rather prefer receiving a gift from someone I love or spend quality time with them.

"Yeah! I can give you his number."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." The truth is, I don't want to get his number and ask for help. I don't want to do anything with him. But Sungjin keeps on insisting for us to meet up again. I know what he's doing but I can't really say that he should stop being a bridge between Jae and I. It won't work because I'm in love with Sungjin. "Sungji-"

"Babe, sorry I'm late! It's just that we still have to fix a few minor problems for our web design class project and-"

"It's alright, babe, no need to explain." He patted Gemma's head. "I picked the movie, if that's alright?"

"Yeah, as long as I'm watching it with you." Gemma smiled. 

To all the third wheel friend out there, I feel your pain. But think of it this way: you're wearing Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak. Actually, scratch that. Why would I wear his Invisibility Cloak to spy the guy I love and my best friend's date? 

"Sungjin! Sorry I'm late!" Jae was out of breath when he arrived. "Hi, Aimee." He waved at me shyly. 

"Hi." I replied. "I didn't know you were coming?"

"I didn't tell you? Sorry, Aims." Sungjin said. "I thought I did. I must have forgotten."

Ever since Sungjin and Gemma started dating, he keeps on setting me up with Jae. I really find it annoying now. "No worries, it's not like I mind it."

After watching the movie, I told them I wanted to head home early to finish my project. I really don't want to see them all lovey-dovey together and with Jae constantly asking me random questions again, I might explode. _Why am I so annoyed by his presence?_

"Jae will take you ho- I mean, he can drive you home." 

"Yeah, I can if you want though." Jae responded.

"No, I think I can manage."

"It's getting late though, let him drive you home."

"I agree with Sungjin, Aims, you should let Jae drive you home." Gemma added. "Sungjin and I will get home at the same time, it's totally fine."

I get it, they want to get rid of Jae and I. "I guess you guys are right." 

On the way to the parking lot, Jae kept on asking me questions again but my mind is thinking of Sungjin and Gemma. I wish I could make him happy. I wish I told him I love him before Gemma did, maybe everything could have turned out differently. I wish I'm with Sungjin right now. I know I should move on and be happy for them but goddamn it hurts so much. I have been in love with Sungjin since we were in high school. We were partners in crime. He was my prom partner, my partner for everything... and just like that... ever since Gemma... ever since I introduced her to Sungjin when we were juniors in college... I wish I didn't asked Sungjin to meet us and help us carry and setup that goddamn desktop.. I wish I didn't ask him to accompany her at that cheer dance competition because I was busy with our research homework. I wish... I wish I had the courage to tell him I love him.

"Are you alright?" Jae asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, there's just something in my eye." 

"Stop with the bullshit. I know you love him."

"Sungjin?"

He smiled. "I didn't say it was him, you did."

"I guess you got me." I smiled weakly.

"For the record though, I could totally sense you love him. I just thought I had a chance."

"I-"

"But he loves your other best friend... I know you can't teach the heart on who to love but how will you move on when you keep on latching onto him?" He paused. "If you really want to get over everything, I think it's best if you distance yourself. Try new things, keep yourself preoccupied. It's a slow process but you'd get there eventually."

"I am not latching onto him! I'm his best frie-"

"I get that. I was once in your situation. It's fucking painful. I know, I know."

I couldn't stop my tears now. I feel so weak. "H-how would y-you kn-know h-h-how I-I feel?!"

Jae moved closer and hugged me. "Shh... just cry... let it all out."

Loving someone takes courage, it takes guts. But why am I so weak? Why am I being selfish? Maybe Jae is right.


End file.
